phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Crocus (Aura)
Description Upon activation, a halo will appear above the user's head. Whenever the user uses a Move, rings of certain color (the color that represent each Pokemon status, like blue for Special Attack etc.) will appear around the user and shoot light of the same color as the ring. The Aura will empower the user and allies, especially the allies. History The Aura was first used by Buneary. The Buneary was well-known for her cuteness and beauty which was as heavenly as the angel's cuteness and beauty. One day, a male Pokemon asked her to join his tribe to conquer the land. She joined because she wanted to be known by more Pokemon, not only her current fans. Indeed, the tribe leader's choice was correct. The Buneary proved to be a valuable ally. Her presence alone was enough to overwhelm her enemies. She was able to empower the tribe members and conquer the land. After a few months, the Buneary evolved into a Lopunny. But, as soon as she evolved into a Lopunny, the tribe leader was assassinated. The Lopunny, after a chain of events after the death of the tribe leader, leaved the tribe and wandered the land. Some female Pokemon idolized her and wanted to be like her or surpass her. She taught the females and taught them some moral so the females wouldn't use the power for the wrong cause. Moves & Abilities Moves Level 1 - Love Power ~ Raise user's and allies's Attack by 20%. Level 2 - One More For You ~ Increase the number of Move the target can use by one Move next turn. Cannot target self. The move used up two Move action. Level 5- Got Your Back ~ Raise user's and allies's Defense by 20%. Level 8 - Key to Your Heart ~ Raise user's and allies's Special Defense by 20%. Level 11 - Little Devil ~ Raise user's and allies's Special Attack by 20%. Level 14 - My Hero ~ Increase the number of Move allies can use by one Move next turn. Will not affect the user. The move used up two Move action. Level 18 - Heart On Fire ~ Raise user's and allies's Attack and Special Attack by 25%. Level 20 - The Grand Ship ~ Raise user's and allies's Defense and Special Defense by 25%. Note: All moves's effect last for 4 turns, and the counter will reset to 4 turns whenever the same move is used. The effect stack with the upper limits for every moves are 150% (200% under certain condition). The bonus is calculated after normal bonus modifier. Abilities Level 10 - One More Time ~ The user gives another performance! 25% chance of double the effect of the previous move. If the effect is doubled when the bonus has reached the upper limit of 150%, the upper limit will be increased to 200% until the battle ends. Aura Overflare Grand Song ~ The user sings a masterpiece. Increase user's and allies's Attack, Defense, Special Attack, and Special Defense by 25% per turn. The user will sing for 4 turns (and will be unable to do anything), and the bonus will last for 4 turns after the song ends. While singing, the user will not be able to dodge any attack. The user can only use this Overflare if there are 4 or more fans of the user around. Category:User-Created Aura Category:Aura